<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Officially yours by tormentMesa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233980">Officially yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormentMesa/pseuds/tormentMesa'>tormentMesa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Gender Dysphoria, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormentMesa/pseuds/tormentMesa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been official for a year now, but really they had been together their whole lives.</p><p> </p><p>Haikyuu!! Trans Week Day 4: dating</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Trans Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Officially yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: mentions of menstruation, dysphoria</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year ago. One year ago, on this day, Iwaizumi had promised Oikawa that he'd always be there for him.</p><p>It was the day they had officially started dating, not that much had changed from before. They had always hung around each other so much, people were surprised to find out they <em>weren't </em>together. To put it in the words of Kindaichi, "you guys aren't engaged yet?" They were both only seventeen. Yet, it seemed as if they weren't.</p><p>They spent their lives together. From the moment they met, they attached to each other, inseparable even as kids. Only living down the block from each other, Iwaizumi could still recall the countless nights he spent comforting his best friend. A particular memory flooded back into his mind.</p><p>"If he walks, I walk!"</p><p>It was close to the end of their first year of high school. Oikawa had been slowly opening up to his friends. He told Iwaizumi first, of course, when he found out. He made him wait outside in the middle of the night while Oikawa nervously texted him, refusing to open his door until Iwaizumi texted him back saying he wasn't mad at him.</p><p>Iwaizumi had been the one to hold him as he cried silently as to not wake his parents. He would also be the one to cut Oikawa's hair, despite knowing his parents would get pissed at both of them.</p><p>Starting in their second year, Oikawa (previously the team manager) would officially replace an upperclassman as Aoba Johsai's setter. Obviously, with Iwaizumi's threat hanging over the coach's head, he didn't have much of a choice anyway.</p><p>It only took a few weeks for him to work up the courage to tell Makki and Mattsun.</p><p>Oikawa didn't know what he expected, but the result was overwhelming support from his best friends.</p><p>Cries of , "'Kawa, we still love you!" and "thank you for telling us, king!" filled his ears, and he'd never been happier.</p><p>By that time, their seniors had graduated, and Oikawa was quick to begin training to be a starter on the team. He told his parents between school years (with the help, support, and love from his friends of course), and things couldn't have been going better for him. He had played in a few games, and quickly learned how to work with his whole team.</p><p>As the days turned to months, Oikawa and Iwaizumi only grew closer. There had been times where even <em>they</em> questioned why they weren't official. They'd already told each other they loved one another a multitude of times. Once, they'd even been tricked by a certain meme team to go on a date (it took another few years for Iwaizumi to accept it).</p><p>And now that they were together, they were unstoppable. An entire year had passed by in the blink of an eye.</p><p>"Morning, Iwa babe."</p><p>He wouldn't trade it for the world.</p><p>"Hey, Tooru," be replied, pressing a kiss to the man who had crept up behind him. "You weren't supposed to be awake yet."</p><p>"Awe, is my darling Iwa-chan cooking me breakfast for our anniversary?" He smirked, releasing Iwaizumi from the embrace and setting the tea kettle on the stove. "Could you reach the chamomile for me?"</p><p>"At nine in the morning? What're you making me do it for anyway, you're taller than I am." He said that, but reached up to one of the higher cabinets anyways.</p><p>"Don't make me stretch like that so early," he retorted, "besides, it really hurts."</p><p>That was a signal of Oikawa's, used on the days when saying the words were particularly difficult. Iwaizumi had grown accustomed to it, but that didn't make dealing with it any less painful for the both of them.</p><p>"How bad is it?"</p><p>Oikawa smiled sadly. "Really bad." One elbow was on the counter to keep his balance, while his eyes were squeezed shut. Iwaizumi gently grabbed the hand that was swinging by his side, pressing a gentle kiss to it before speaking.</p><p>"Go back to bed, honey, I'll bring everything to you when it's ready." Oikawa hummed, almost silently, content with doing what he was told.</p><p>When Iwaizumi arrived, his boyfriend was already under the sheets. He carefully placed the tea mug on the nightstand, the breakfast beside it.</p><p>"Tooru, do you want me to cuddle with you?"</p><p>He whined from the pile of blankets, signaling yes, he wanted Iwaizumi over there.</p><p>"Okay, I just have to make a phone call quick." He stepped out into the hallway, cancelling their dinner reservations. Of course he wished he could've surprised his boyfriend with a nice dinner, but he'd much rather comfort Oikawa then drag him out when he was unwell. Iwaizumi returned to their shared bedroom.</p><p>The breakfast went mostly untouched, only a few bites missing. It did take him a lot of planning and a huge portion of his morning, but he didn't mind all that much. If this had been a few years ago, Iwaizumi would've freaked out at him, refusing to even hear him out until the plate was clean. They were both still learning.</p><p>Oikawa didn't say anything when Iwaizumi in the bed. He'd always been the one to make the first move, so Iwaizumi was content on laying alone until Oikawa asked for his touch.</p><p>They layed in silence for a few minutes. It was easy to tell Oikawa wasn't asleep, based solely around his breathing. If Iwaizumi had to guess, he was probably trying to tough it out without medicine.</p><p>He wordlessly threw the blanket off, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. A sudden cold hand on his warm one caused him to look back.</p><p>"Please stay with me."</p><p>They locked eyes, neither one able to say another word. Iwaizumi slowly nodded, pulling himself into a laying position as Oikawa turned to face him completely. He buried his face in his boyfriend's chest as he let the tears fall freely.</p><p>"Are you okay, Tooru?"</p><p>It was a rhetorical question, mostly. If he was okay, he wouldn't be sobbing and holding him like he was going to lose him. But he still knew that Oikawa would end up saying what was bothering him soon.</p><p>The moment came far sooner than expected. As soon as he stopped crying, Oikawa pulled away and faced the ceiling.</p><p>"'M sorry, Iwa," he mumbled.</p><p>"Don't apologize. If it's that bad, I can go get you some aspirin now."</p><p>"It's not even that painful. I'm just being a big baby about it," he sulked. "I'm sorry I made you cancel the reservations."</p><p>Shoot. Iwaizumi didn't think Oikawa had heard the phone call. "Hey, it's no big deal. We can just go this weekend."</p><p>Oikawa used his sleeve to wipe his nose. "It won't be as special if it's not on the same day." He really got sentimental over the seemingly smallest things.</p><p>"I'll take you there next year."</p><p>He stayed silent.</p><p>"If you're up for it later, I can invite Makki and Mattsun and we can all watch a movie together or something. How does that sound?"</p><p>His boyfriend hummed, turning back to face him. The tears seemingly stopped, and he was exhausted now. Even as he was drifting off in Iwaizumi's arms, he forced himself to get just a few more words out.</p><p>"Iwa-chan..." He was met with a kiss on the forehead for a response. "Can you be the one to walk down the aisle? I don't want to look like a girl in front of you..."</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled against his hair. "Don't worry, you never have. And of course I will. I promise." Pleased, Oikawa nodded off.</p><p>It would still be a few months until they officially got engaged, and another year until they married. But that was a promise that Iwaizumi would keep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This really do be an entire day late but whatever I'm so tired</p><p>Thanks for the read cuties</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>